1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to corrosion resistant liners and more particularly to a liner laminate especially suitable for sewer pipes and storage vessels which may convey or store corrosion producing material.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
On designing sewer pipe or other such pipe which is made of material susceptible to chemical corrosion, for example fiber glass, and which is provided for carrying a chemically corrosive substance, for example chemicals in sewage, an inner protective liner or barrier is necessary. Heretofore, this barrier, or gel coat layer as it is commonly called, has been made of various ingredients and combinations of ingredients such as, for example, resin impregnated cloth wound around a mandrel. In the past, when sewer pipe of the type including reinforced glass fiber reinforcement has failed, quite often the cause of the failure was due to chemical corrosion of the glass. Hence, improvements in a protective liner are always welcome. This is especially true where the improvement provides a liner which is not only reliable, but also uncomplicated in design and economical to manufacture in combination with the pipe. As will be seen hereafter, the present invention provides such an improvement.